custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pistachio
Pistachio/Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer is the first half of the 1st episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends. While Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids are painting some pictures, Barney comes in crunching his pistachios really loud. He just can't get enough of them. Barney then realizes that he's all out, so he goes inside to get some. Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff realize that Barney has an addiction to the pistachios, but as they go inside the caboose, Barney prepares some pistachio treats for them like pistachio ice cream and more. Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff don't want to eat it since they all look weird, so they decide to hide them. They then decide to tell Barney a story of "The Popcorn Pot". Afterwards, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff tell Barney that he's been eating too many. Barney realizes his mistake. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Just Can't Get Enough # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # What a Big Mistake! # A Friend Like You # Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer # Your Hand at the Level of Your Eyes # Water Trap Trivia * This episode reveals another one of Barney's favorite foods, this time being pistachios. * This is the first time that Barney learns a lesson. It's usually Barney that gives lessons to his friends. Air date September 17, 2007 Written by Stephen White Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Self Discipline Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Riff Rachel Ryan Olivia Raoul Christine Meg Giry Madame Giry The Phantom Plot:The Phantom holds a torch in his hand while grabbing Christine's arm pulling her through the tunnels leading her to his lair. Phantom: Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair, Down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as hell. The Phantom stops but keeps grabbing Christine's arm, he turns to Christine with rage. Phantom: Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face! On backstage everyone is prepared for the search for The Phantom. everyone is holding weapons, the police, the actors, even Meg is rushing through backstage. Meg is leading the way for she knows where the secret passage is, behind the huge mirror in the room filled with flowers. All: Track down this murderer! He must be found! Track down this murderer! He must be found! (Phantom's Lair) The Phantom led Christine to her dress on the mannequin. Phantom: Hounded out by everyone, Met with hatred everywhere. No kind words from anyone, No compassion anywhere. Christine. The Phantom looks at Christine with his sorrow eyes. "Why?" The Phantom asked. "Why?" This time The Phantom demanded with rage, but Christine didn't say anything. Madame Giry led Raoul to the spiral stairs. Madame Giry: Your hand at the level of your eyes. Raoul: At the level of your eyes. Christine: At the level of your eyes. Christine echoed through the tunnels. "This is as far as I dare go," Madame Giry said as they stop half way down the steps. Raoul takes a moment and looks at Madame Giry. "Thank you," He said as he headed down the steps. As he walks down the steps he looks over and sees the bottom level, he rushes down the steps but falls through a trapdoor leading him to water. Which he can't swim, Raoul grabs on to the the wall but stops as he looks up. A cage is lowering, he goes up to catch his breath and goes under again. The cage is already at the level of the water, Raoul swims to the lever and pulls as hard as he can. The cage comes closer every second, Raoul gave everything he could and finally gets the lever to pull all the way down. The cage goes up fast, Raoul swam up and climbed on to the concrete floor breathing deeply for air. For a while he stands up and continues forward. Category:2007 episodes Category:Violent scenes Category:Water scenes Category:Drowning Scenes Category:Episodes where Baby Bop cries